Naruto: The 10 Tails Child!
by DarkUchiha14
Summary: Narri Urimatsu is a young girl born from both Uchiha and Hyuga clans. Why does she glow different colors not rainbow and how exactly is she somehow like Naruto? Read to find out! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**The 10-Tails **

**Prologue and Chapter 1!**

**( WARNING PLEASE READ:** This Fan Fiction might be a little dorky for one because I wrote it a long time ago, two there are a few characters I made up, three the normal characters might not talk much and might act like an extra character, four, some of the characters from the anime might say some things they wouldn't normally say, and five please enjoy my story...also, I'd like to note that in April, 2014 this fan fiction was modified. **PLEASE ENJOY! ^_^ )**

**This is the list of the cast:********Some you already know:**Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Shizune, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshikage ******Some characters I made up:**Zomo, Demein Urimatsu, Sereene Urimatsu (Ok so I didn't come up with this one. I got the name from a website, please don't ask which one.), Narri Urimatsu, Tagera Tomokaze, Tanaru Tomokaze, Tomo, Kagira, Nami, Jugo, Jiki

**Prologue**

About 12-15 years have passed…Since the war of the 10-tailed beast. Nearly all of the jonin and anbu black ops available fought the beast. A family of ninja, the only ninja family at the time, a pregnant mother, the father, their daughter Seleene, and their son Demein. This ninja family was the bridge between the Uchiha and Hyuga clans and the only ninja family to leave on a mission together. Unknowingly that mission was going to be the the first and last mission they would ever be apart of for the Hidden Leaf Village.

They where fighting day and night without any kind of break for almost three days straight. When they found that it was nearly impossible for them to complete the mission, the father just came out and said that it would be best if he were to seal the 10-tails in their unborn child. The mother didn't want to put their child in that much pain and suffering that would be put on them, but after thinking about it for one second she prayed that her child would be alright without her to stay by her side and the father and mother sealed the beast into their child and both of them passed away shortly after. Soon a soft cry was herd, their younger sister.

It took the older brother and sister one whole year after taking care of their younger sister to give her, her name. They finally decided to name her, her name was now going to be Narri Urimatsu.

After her first birthday, people from the village they were staying in threw stones and other stuff at Narri for being what she was. Soon, Seleece, the older sister, left her brother and younger sister because she was terrified at the screams of her sister's pain. Her ware bouts are unknown.

Now…The story begins!

**Chapter 1**

It's afternoon in the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto is at Ichiraku scarfing down a bunch of bowls of ramen. Sakura Barges into the ramen shop. She grabs Naruto by an ear, pays the bill for all of the ramen Naruto just ate, then Sakura drags him out of the shop.

"What's up Sakura?" Naruto said as Sakura pulled harder and harder. "Ouch!.. Ow, ow, ow!. Sakura please stop pulling me so hard. My ear's gonna' fall off if you keep pulling so hard!" Naruto said.

"We finally get a mission…And I find you at Ichiraku?" Sakura said. Her face is lobster red and steam is pouring from her ears. If looks were deadly, Naruto would be dead. "Also, why do I have to pay for a bum like you?"

"What?.. Yay finally, we get a brand new mission to do! He, He, He." Naruto said as his expression became full of distress. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I'll find a way to pay you back. I promise." Naruto said as if pleading for his life.

"Just shut up, Naruto." A voice from above said cooly.

Someone swoops in. Its Sasuke! " Hey, loser. Sakura, lets hurry, we shouldn't keep Lady Hokage waiting." Sasuke said coolly. Sakura smiled as if hearts could be seen in her eyes. Naruto gave a frown that said 'whatever'. Then, he looked at Sakura smiling and became entranced. "Come on already!" Sasuke said. He had already started walking ahead.

"Right!" Naruto and Sakura said, catching up to Sasuke. Then they all ran to the Hokage Mansion.

When they got there, they heard voices coming from the office. Sakura knocked on the door. "Ma' lady, we're here!" Sakura said.

"Well then, come on in!" Tsunade said, then Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura came in. When they came in Neji, Hinata and Kakashi were there too.

"So lets get started!... We have been assigned a new mission. It's important so we cannot ignore it." Tsunade said. "You will have to protect a certain someone from the Akatsuki…The person you're trying to protect is Narri Urimatsu…" Tsunade added.

"Wait!" Naruto said then he added. "Is this person?..."

"Yes…She is the host of an artificial tailed beast made in the boarders between the Land of Greens and The Land of Water…The 10-tails wolf." Tsunade said.

"I was one of the anbu sent to fight the 10-tails." Kakashi said.

"But…The first family of ninja in the Hidden Leaf at the time decided to go. Including the pregnant mother, the father, their eldest son and daughter. When the father and mother thought that it was no use in defeating the 10-tails, they sealed the beast in their unborn child, Narri. A year after the war with the 10-tails, Narri had her first birthday. But after her first birthday, people knew who she really was and started to miss-treat her. Her older sister was angry at the people for doing what they did. But after a long time of protecting Narri, she was fed up with all of the screaming of her sister. She left her brother and sister when her sister turned three years old. No one knows where she is now." Tsunade said.

Everyone gasped. Shocked from the details of the mission and the current standing of the family.

"So get going!.. Kakashi will be in charge of this one. Make sure you follow what he says. Got it Naruto?" Tsunade said.

"Yeah, Yeah. I got it, Grandma!" Naruto said. Then they left.

When they got to the gate, they decided on their positions.

"Ok..Neji you be in front." Kakashi said.

"Right!" Neji said.

"Sasuke, you're next." Kakashi said.

"Hmpf." Sasuke said.

"Sakura, you're after Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Right!" Sakura said.

"Naruto, you're second to last." Kakashi said.

"What?..Why can't I be next to Sakura?" Naruto whined.

"Because..I said so, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Hinata you're last." Kakashi said.

"Ok." Hinata said softly. And they left.

Meanwhile, at the boarders of the villages Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and Hinata are headed to. A girl with red hair and silver-white eyes is sitting on a park bench eating her lunch. It's Narri. Then she vanished. A voice is heard.

"Hello there, Narri Urimatsu!" Kisame said as he came out.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**(PLEASE READ:** This fan fiction was modified in April, 2014. **PLEASE ENJOY**

**^_^ )**

**Chapter 2:**

"Hello there, Narri Urimatsu!" Kisame said as he came out.

Narri reappears. "Who _are _you? Akatsuki?"

"Why, yes my dear. Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Kisame Hoshikage, it's a pleasure for finally meeting you. Ten-tails Brat!" Kisame said. He lunges at Narri. "Come on show me your power!"

"I guess I have no choice then….Byakugon!" Narri said. They fought for two hours. Narri took out her sword, and sliced Kisame's stomach. Then Kisame vanished. "Now. Where did he go?" Narri looks around her and in the trees. There was a group of ninja headed toward her. "Reinforcements?" Narri let her byakugon stay in her eyes. She turned away. The sound of leaves came down on her. The ninja stood behind her.

Narri threw a kunai knife at them. "Who _are _you?"

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Neji and Hinata finally reach the boarders of the land of grass and water when they see Narri standing one hundred yards in front of them with her back towards them. Narri noticed them in her byakugon and threw a kunai knife in their direction.

"Who _are _you?" Narri said turning to look at them, she still had on her byakugon. She charged toward them and looked Kakashi in the eye.

"Are you Narri Urimatsu?" Kakashi said calmly.

"And if I am?" Narri said. Suspicious of them.

"If you are, we are Leaf ninja. We came to protect you from the Akatsuki." Kakashi said.

"Well then…" Narri looked down and her eyes went back to normal. She looked up and her eyes were silver-white. "Yes. I _am _Narri Urimatsu. And, since you're here I want to say that I didn't ask for you to come here, my brother probably did and he didn't tell me until now that I've seen Leaf ninja and you told me."

"He didn't tell you?" Kakashi said, curiously.

"No. He probably was worried that I have been fighting the Akatsuki many times already." Narri said turning away. "He shouldn't have done that. I can take care of myself... Anyway, let me show you where we live now." Narri said and turned into the direction of where they were going.

"Ok." Kakashi said. They all started following Narri.

When they got there, there was an older looking house. The walls on the outside looked run down. "Ok. We're here. Hold on, wait out here for a bit." Narri said, not even batting an eye and she went in. "Brother, the Leaf ninja are here!"

"Alright. Thanks Narri." Narri's brother said, then he walked outside. He looked worried.

"Hello. I'm Demein, Narri's older brother. You must be the Leaf ninja that are going to protect my little sister from the Akatsuki." Demein said.

"Yes. I'm Kakashi, this is Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata. It's nice to meet you." Kakashi said, pointing to everyone.

"Come on in." Demein said. There was a hallway on the way in. Not big enough for two people, but a hallway. Demien led them into a room with a table. Narri wasn't there.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room.

"Yes?" Demein said.

"Where's Narri?" Naruto asked curiously.

"She's probably in her room. She hardly comes out of her room unless she has to shower, train, eat, or go shopping." Demein said.

"Really? Why?" Naruto said.

"Well, ever since she was one year old people keep looking for her just to beat her up because she is a host for a tailed beast. Some people even barged into our house to get to her too. So I guess she was just fed up with it, so she stays in her room. Just recently someone came up to her with a knife and cut her wrist."

"Wow, that's horrible." Sakura said.

"Yes. It can be. I get used to it now." Demein said as Narri walks in.

"Hey. Narri." Naruto said, waving at her.

"Shut up." Narri turns away. "Loser." She grabs a bag. "I'm going to the store. I'll be back later." She leaves the house.

"Well, that was really nice." Naruto mumbled rudely.

"That is just what she's like. Because she has no one but me and our room- mates. Not even a single friend." Demein said. "When she goes shopping everyone throws what they can at her. She's been so strong when they throw them at her. She wanted to become a ninja so she wouldn't have to suffer from everyone, except me, throwing stuff at her."

"How many Akatsuki have showed up recently?" Kakashi said.

"So far. Three that I know about, one two weeks ago, one three days ago and another yesterday." Demein said.

"I see." Kakashi said.

"Since Narri is a girl would you two girls like to sleep in her room? It's okay if you don't." Demein said.

"It's okay with us." Sakura and Hinata said together.

"Well, then you can put your stuff in her room. Follow me." Demein said with a smile.

"Ok, thank you." Sakura and Hinata said. And they followed Demein to Narri's room. When they got to Narri's room, and went in. There wwas one bed and an open space. There were many different bags and an operation table. "What does she do in here?" Sakura said.

"Oh? That? She fills the bags with dead animals and she puts them on that table and she'll take it apart and saves the bones. Or she'll bring it back to life and use her summoning jutsu to use it for a summon. But I have never _seen _her _do it_, but I've seen the results. Around 99.9% of the animals she's brought back and saved them have lived and others she buried in the back. It has been a while since she's taken apart an animal. And sometimes she gets people\who don't know who she is that will ask her to save their animals." Demein said as if talking about something special to him.

"That's amazing!" Sakura said.

"Anyway you can look around if you like, but please don't touch or she'll get mad. Ok? Please make yourselves at home." Demein said then left the room.

Sakura is looking around, and she finds a picture of all of the animals she has saved. Mostly birds and cats, and one giant wolf were in the picture.

"Wow!...This is amazing!...Look at this Hinata." Sakura said and Hinata came over to her. "Look it's a wolf. But it's the only one in the picture."

"It looks like there's more than a hundred animals." Hinata said softly.

"Yes. And Narri looks like she loves them all." Sakura said pointing at Narri in the picture." They starred at that picture for a long time, then they herd footsteps coming towards the room. The door opened and Narri walked in.

"What are you doing?" Narri said walking over to the operation table.

"Hi. Narri." Sakura said. Narri puts a bag on the table. She saw them with the picture.

"Look, you can watch me work, but you have to eat don't you?" Narri said.

"Ok. I'll stay. What about you Hinata?" Sakura said.

"I'll go eat." Hinata said and left.

"You know?" Sakura said.

"What?" Narri said.

"You're really amazing. I probably wouldn't be able to do what you do." Sakura said.

"I know." Narri said. As if the answer was obvious.

"How many animals have you…you know? Brought back to life?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know around maybe two hundred or even two thousand?" Narri said.

"You were looking at that picture?" Narri said.

"Yes. Is it okay?" Sakura said.

"Well, that is a picture from when I was around eight years old. The smallest black cat in the picture is my summoning animal, and is around ten times as big now, the wolf is also my summoning animal and all of the cats plus many more other cats that I have saved are also my summoning animals. And now I have a new one." Narri said as she brought back to life a checkered cat.

"Wow. He is so adorable." Sakura said. Narri takes out a large scroll.

"This makes two thousand and one." Narri said then the cat disappeared.

"Okay, I'm done for today. So let's go eat." Narri said then Sakura followed her to the kitchen. When they got there, five other men were there.

"Hi, Zomo, Jugo, Jiki, Tagera, and Tanaru." Narri said as if regretting their appearances.

"Hey. Narri!" The five men said together.

"You know them?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Zomo is the person who took me and my brother in. Jugo and Jiki are Zomo's 'brothers' and Tagera and Tanaru are the twins who followed Zomo here." Narri said.

"Narri can you get us some drinks?" Zomo asked as if Narri were his slave.

"Right away, sir." Narri said then went to get the drinks.

"Sir?" Sakura mumbled to herself. Narri came back in with each arm full of drinks.

"Narri, let me help." Sakura said. She was interrupted by Zomo.

"No let her figure it out herself." Zomo said with a smirk.

After he said that, Narri disappeared and everyone had drinks in their hands, then Narri appeared again.

"How are the drinks?" Narri said right after she appeared.

"Wonderful!...Now step outside with me Narri." Zomo said.

"Yes sir." Narri said looking down.

"What's going on?" Sakura said.

"He does this when Narri does something she's not supposed to. He hates it when she shows off like that." The twins said and laughed enthusiastically.

"But that was so cool! I wish I could do that!" Naruto said and Sakura gave him the 'evil eye'. Sakura gets up from the table and stands by the door, just enough to see Narri and Zomo at the side of the house.

"You shouldn't show off like that!" Zomo slaps Narri across the face leaving her face swollen. "In front of Leaf ninja too!" Narri cringes as he punches her in the stomach. "Now let's go inside, and you apologize for being a show off."

"Yes sir." Narri said looking down, expressionless. They walk back into the house and Narri stops and bows to everyone.

"I apologize for showing off." Narri turns and says, "I'm going to bed."

"Me too. Good night everyone." Sakura says then heads toward Narri's room.

Narri sits on her bed staring at a picture of her parents that her brother gave to her and she mumbled quietly, "Why?...Why did you have to seal this horrible thing in me?" Sakura slowly walks in.

"Hey…Narri are you ok? Your cheek is swollen." Sakura said sitting on Narri's bed raising her hand to touch her cheek. Narri swiped her hand away.

"I'm fine, just please don't touch me." Narri said.

"Does it hurt?" Sakura said.

"No. I'm more used to getting hit by him than you could ever imagine. Sometimes I _want _him to hit me." Narri said.

"It's still not right!" Sakura said.

"Whenever, I hurt someone in this village I do stuff like that just to get beaten by him." Narri said.

"Did you hurt someone today?" Sakura said.

"Yes. When I went to the store earlier, there was this little boy, he tried grab my bags when I punched him. His mother that was close by came over and she cut me in the stomach with a pocket knife. The cut wasn't deep but it got me to my senses again. I guess I deserved that though, But that was the first time I hit a kid _that_ hard. I couldn't take it anymore when I came back I found the dead cat, and Zomo was there lecturing me about the cat. He smacked me in front of the other leaf ninja to act tough. The yellow haired idiot, Naruto, made a fuss over that and while they where fighting verbally I walked right passed them and they didn't even notice. Then I got to my room and saw you and that Hyuga girl eyeing my picture, and you know the rest." Narri said.

"I get that but why did Zomo beat you up?" Sakura said.

"I guess it's all about image with him." Narri said.

"Oh, I get it. He did that to look stronger than a tailed beast' host."

"Exactly. I'll tell you more in the morning for now, let's get to bed. I'll get that Hyuga girl." Narri said.

"How did you know she is Hyuga?" Sakura said.

"In order to know if a Hyuga is a Hyuga you have to be one yourself." Narri said.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^**


End file.
